The present invention relates to the field of misting systems for use in cooling outdoor areas in dry climates. More specifically, the present invention relates to a misting pump system for boosting water pressure of expelled mist.
Misting systems have become very popular in dry climate areas in which the rapid evaporation of mist or moisture is capable of quickly and efficiently cooling outdoor areas, such as private and commercial patios, outdoor restaurants, livestock enclosures, and so forth. The relatively large size of these outdoor areas results in long spans of conduit and a plurality of misting nozzles coupled to the conduit for distributing the water in the form of fine misting spray streams. In order to achieve uniform misting spray streams, misting pumps have been utilized to increase the pressure of the water used in the misting system. That is, the pump boosts the pressure of the incoming water so that the pressurized water issuing from the misting pump is effectively distributed to the misting nozzles along the length of the conduit.
Safety and equipment dependability are usually of great concern when employing the use of electrically powered misting pump systems. A problem with one prior art misting system is that the electronic section, i.e., the motor and water pump, of the misting system is not effectively separated from the water transfer section, i.e., the inlet and outlet tubing, of the pump. Moreover, the inlet and outlet tubing are formed from pliable rubber hoses and compression fittings, which may leak and crack under normal use. Accordingly, if one of the water tubes or couplers of the water transfer section were to fail, water may leak into the pump housing and cause a short in the electrical section. A short may result in damage to the misting pump system. More significantly, a short may result in an electric shock to an individual who subsequently contacts the pump housing or the internal mechanisms of the misting pump system.
In addition, misting pump systems are often located in outdoor areas. As such, it is also important that the misting pump system be resistant to damage from precipitation. Rain leaking into a misting pump system could result in a short in the electrical system, again leading to equipment damage and/or injury to an individual.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies and problems inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention that an improved misting pump system is provided.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a housing is provided that establishes a separation between an electronic section and a water transfer section of the misting pump system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a housing is provided that is water resistant, rugged, and readily assembled.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by a misting pump system that includes a motor and a water pump in communication with and controlled by the motor. A first tube is in fluid communication with an inlet of the water pump for delivering water to the water pump, the water exhibiting a first water pressure. A second tube is in fluid communication with an outlet of the water pump for receiving pressurized water from the water pump. The pressurized water exhibits a second water pressure that is greater than the first water pressure.
A housing of the misting pump system includes a base having a floor and a cover removably coupled to the base, the cover having a roof. A barrier wall is coupled to the floor of the base and extends from the floor to the roof to form first and second compartments within the housing. The first and second tubes are located in the first compartment and the motor and the water pump are located in the second compartment.